The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 153549 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on July 21, 1986.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,556,390; 3,754,371; 4,408,643; and, 4,051,994 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse structural modifications which incorporate a stiffening means into an otherwise flaccid and/or flexible packaged food receptacle; whereby, the opening in the receptacle may be resealed a number of times to keep the package contents fresh.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose of accomplishing their basic objective, these patented resealable arrangements are also uniformly deficient in the following areas: they do not prevent the packaging from tearing along the sides of the receptacle thereby spilling the package contents; and, they also fail to provide a mechanism whereby the mouth of the package may be maintained in either a fully open or a fully closed disposition.
Given the stated deficiencies in the prior art packaging constructions, it should not come as a surprise that there has been a longstanding and longfelt need among those most concerned with this area of technology for the development of an improved resealable bag closure arrangement; and, that goal is the stated objective of the present invention.